The Call
by Rober2
Summary: Lars, Being a former officer of the Tekken force, is always busy with defeating his opponents. And after every victory, his phone rings, and dashes off for his next destination. But his next phone call... Is something he should've seen coming eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Rober2's rant:

This is officially my second story, and also my first oneshot. but I originally had other ideas in my head that came BEFOR this one. I'll upload them once they're done...

Idea's kept popping In my head... A Tekken fanfic for those who like Lars... Although truth be told, since there's no PS3 version of Tekken 6 BR yet, Haven't practiced him. I don't dare play Lars against Players so I stick with my two favorites; Feng Wei and Bryan Fury...

* * *

The "Call"

Lars Alexanderson. Half Japanese half Swedish. Former Tekken Force Officer... And also, Son of the infamous Heihachi Mishima... Oddly enough, nobody, **not even Heihachi,** new of this fact...

Lars has always been a mysterious character, as well as his mysterious background. And whenever he defeats an opponent, his phone rings on cue. Whatever the person on the other line on the phone said, Lars promptly replied "Roger, I'll be on my way."

It was believed that the person on the other line was none other than The King of Iron Fist Tounament 5 Champion... **Jin kazama**... also believed to be his own nephew.

...But this time, after defeating yet another opponent, he recieves a call... but not from his boss...

Lars' Face turned shock at the identity of the caller... The words on Lars' lips went as follows...:

"I-it's you!.... How'd you get this number?!... B-but...!... N-no! I-!...*Gasp*...P-please don't-... *Sigh* Alright... I'll be right over... Alright... I'll see you later... Alright... Goodbye... Mother..."

Heihachi is strong, but the mother is Absolute.

Lesson learned: NEVER disobey your mommy!

* * *

LoL. I REALLY liked this idea when I was watching some old toons. Then I realized that Lars was the type to waste time away on his phone after every victory. It was believed to be Jin, but since this wasn't a definite fact, I figured something... and thus this Fanfic was born!

Read, Review, and Read again!


	2. Chapter 2

Lars has always been getting calls from his mysterious caller, And Lars would comply. On some occasions, HE would be the one calling, either to inform the other line that he's done with his mission, or even ask for a medic in case he injures an enemy; a kind-hearted move considering that HE was the one who caused the opponent's pain, not to mention his FOOT on the fallen victi- I mean, injured person... Still whatever his duty is, hurting someone is inevitable, so the least he could do is tend his enemy's wounds.

At any rate, Lars is undoubtably a VERY strong fighter, and a god problem-solver for his rebel army...

...but today... as he was just finishing off... I mean, neutralizing yet another enemy, which seemed to be the latest model of the Jack series, Lars decided to NOT call for a medic since it wasn't even human... but as he walked off for his next mission, he passed by an appliance store; on display was an array of televisions having the same channel... and what Lars saw brought horror to his face...

"Wha... No..." Lars whispered in fear... it seemed that he has a different reason for calling, and for the first time, he was going to give the other line some bad news.

Lars picked up his phone from his pocket, slid it open and (without even pressing a button) placed it by his ear. In a quick second, someone picked up.

"...Open your TV to channel 23." Lars ordered. A few seconds later, the other line made a gasping sound. "...That's right... it's Armageddon all over again..."

"...The Lakers... have lost to the Celtics..."

...Yes... It was a sad... sad day indeed.

Behind Lars, two men walk past him; Lars overheard one of the man speaking... "Man you should've seen it; The Lakers were an embarrassing themselves in front of the Celtics. They never stood a chance." The man cackled.

Quickly fueled with rage, Lars dashed towards the man and f+2+4 him from behind and... well, you know what happened next...

* * *

Yo, it's me again :)

Honestly, I thought back on this and thought that Lars' call could go for more gags than just a mere call from his mother... so I came up with THIS lil gimmik!

To Celtic fans, I hope you're not offended as I never had any intention of giving offense; I'm not really that big a fan of basketball; I just heard in in the news.

Oh, and to those who don't know with what happens when Lars performs his f+2+4 from an enemy facing backwards, he'll literally yank the victim's neck by the cranium like folding a straw... and it's not a pretty sight.

Hope this adding of this chapter would tell you guys that there's prolly more to come ^_^... and yes, I'm still working on with Partners and...


	3. Chapter 3

*Ring* *Ring*

Lars's phone rang; again, another sign of importance. Picking it up, Lars placed the small device on his ear. "Lars here..."

...To anyone, they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation they were having...

"Mmhm... Yes... Yes... E-excuse me?" Lars frowned. "Ah, y-yes... Yes... Yes... Is that all, sir? Alright... Thank you, sir... Goodbye..." ...And with that, Lars closed his phone and quickly turned around. "That'll be one large Pepperoni Pizza with extra cheese, an order of Fried potatoes with sour dip, two extra-larg sodas, and a bucket of hot chicken wings!" Lars shouted to the... er... 'workers' behind him.

...Er... Well yeah, running your own army isn't cheap, you know; every penny counts.

..."And..." Lars continued... "Alisa, you're gonna deliver it."

Although a bit confused, Alisa nods with a smile.

"(...So you want _Alisa_ to deliver it, do you? Well, looks like you deserve a 'promo' with your order.)"

.

.

.

Inside Hworang's house, he was idly watching a fight between two hot assasin siblings trying to kill each other, when he heard noise resembling an airplane in midair. "Oh, pizza's here!" Hworang bolted off his chair and went for the door. Opening it, he saw a flying girl with robotic wings on her back with a cubic container on her hand.

The girl landed quite elegantly just a few feet away fro Hworang. "Thank you sir for your patience. Here's your order." The girl said with an adorable smile.

"Alright! Fast as usual, Alisa. You're a real angel." Hworang complimented as he took his food off he girl's hands... but when Hworang had everything, Alisa gave him yet another item... "...Huh? I didn't order a 'head'." Hworang said as the girl presented him... 'her head'.

"Oh don't worry sir; Lars told me to give it to you 'special'." 'The head' spoke.

...Sooo... I'm pretty sure you know what happened next...


End file.
